we always think there is going to be more time
by hatake satoshi
Summary: kali ini akan kuceritakan tentang ayah dan ibu. oh, dan sedikit tentang Sakura-chan.. /MinatoKushina NarutoSakura/


Naruto dan segala dunianya milik Masashi Kishimoto. saya tidak menerima atau mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan _fanfict_ ini.

_beware: rush, out of character, too much fluffy things, sentimental characters, and if you don't like it don't read then._

* * *

we always think there is going to be more time

·

* * *

_Naruto, jangan pilih-pilih. Makan yang banyak dan tumbuh dengan kuat. Pastikan kau mandi setiap hari dan tetap hangat. Jangan terlalu sering begadang. Kau perlu banyak tidur. Dan juga berteman. Kau tak perlu memiliki banyak teman. Beberapa saja, yang bisa benar-benar kau percaya. Aku tidak terlalu baik dalam belajar, tapi teruslah belajar. Ingatlah bahwa setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Jadi jangan khawatir kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik. Hormati gurumu dan kakak kelasmu di sekolah. _

_Oh dan ini juga sangat penting. Ini tentang Tiga Larangan untuk manusia. Hati-hati dalam meminjam uang. Masukkan uangmu dalam tabungan. Jangan minum bir sampai kau berusia dua puluh tahun. Minum terlalu banyak bisa merusak kesehatan. Satu lagi tentang wanita. Aku seorang wanita, jadi aku tidak tau banyak tentang ini. Yang perlu kau ingat adalah bahwa dunia ini terdiri dari pria dan wanita. Jadi wajar kalau kau tertarik pada seorang gadis. Tapi jangan tertarik dengan gadis yang tidak baik. Cukup cari seseorang sepertiku. Omong-omong tentang Tiga Larangan tadi, berhati-hatilah dengan Jiraiya-_sensei_, kau tau kan?_

_Naruto, mulai sekarang kau akan menghadapi banyak rasa sakit dan hidup yang keras. Percayalah kepada diri sendiri. Miliki sebuah mimpi dan percayalah mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata. Terlalu banyak. Oh, terlalu banyak yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Kuharap aku bisa bersamamu lebih lama._

_Aku menyanyangimu._

·x·

Ibuku, Namikaze Kushina, meninggal dunia saat aku berumur lima belas tahun. Ketika ibu mengembuskan napas terakhirnya di rumah sakit, aku sama sekali tidak menangis. Begitu pula dengan ayah. Ibu melihat senyum kami. Dengan keyakinan bahwa kami akan baik-baik saja, ia menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan kilau violet yang selama ini menjadi peganganku dalam melangkahkan kaki. Bukannya aku tidak sedih. Tentu saja aku sedih. Aku hanya ingin ibu percaya bahwa kami akan baik-baik saja.

Tanpanya kami akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali menjadi baik-baik saja.

Saat itu musim semi. Ibu pergi karena kanker paru-paru yang selama ini mengganggu jalan napasnya. Sesungguhnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa ibu bisa mengidap penyakit itu. Ayah tidak merokok. Tapi dulu katanya ayah ibu—_jii-san, _merokok. Mungkin karena itu. Tapi entahlah.

Aku sendiri tidak tau mana yang lebih baik. Tetap hidup dengan alat yang selalu menempel di tubuh, atau meninggalkanku dan terbebas dari rasa perih saat mengambil napas. Namun pada akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa terbebas dari perih akan lebih mudah bagi ibu. Walau itu artinya harus meninggalkanku dan ayah selamanya.

Ibuku bukanlah seorang yang anggun. _Tetapi ia wanita paling cantik sejagad raya_, begitu kata ayah. Ibu sering mengomeliku ketika tak mau bangun pagi, atau tak mau belajar, atau ketika aku terjaga sampai malam untuk bermain _game online_. Ketika ibu marah, aku seperti melihat rambut merah ibu melayang-layang di belakang kepalanya. Pokoknya saat ibu marah, aku merasa kerdil sekali!

Ah, ayah sendiri juga kadang dimarahi ibu. Walau tidak sesering aku sih. Ibu akan marah ketika ayah lebih mementingkan menangkap mafia daripada keselamatan diri sendiri dan keluarga. Juga akan marah ketika ayah berhari-hari tak pulang karena menangkap penjahat. Sebenarnya ibu tak suka ayah menjadi polisi. _Berbahaya_, katanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mencari pekerjaan di zaman sekarang susah sekali. Kalau ayah berhenti jadi polisi, kami mau makan apa?

Tapi walaupun begitu, aku juga mengakui pendapat ayah yang mengatakan kalau ibu wanita tercantik sejagad raya. Rambut ibu indah sekali. Merah. Menandakan kekuatan dan ketangguhan yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya. Yang semuanya diberikan padaku. Keberaniannya, ketangguhan, kekuatannya, bentuk wajahnya. Kecuali rambut merah dan mata violetnya.

Ah, aku sendiri juga tidak bisa membayangkan diriku dengan rambut merah ibu. Mungkin akan tampak sedikit ... aneh. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka rambut ibu! Aku hanya merasa ... aku sudah cukup tampan dengan pirang dan cerah langit pagi yang diberikan ayah padaku. Toh aku anak mereka berdua. Akan terlihat tidak adil bagi ayah kalau aku memiliki semua yang ada pada ibu.

"Naruto, kau akan membawanya kemari kan?" Ayah yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kamar mandi mengejutkanku. Akhirnya!

"_Ne_! Kenapa ayah lama sekali di kamar mandi? Kau tahu aku paling tak bisa menahan sakit perut kan?" Aku langsung menyelinap ke dalam kamar mandi. Mengabaikan ayah dengan wajah heran dan gelinya. Tercium wangi busa cukur ketika aku melewati ayah.

"Aku bercukur. Apa kau mau aku terlihat berantakan di depan calon menantuku? Siapa tau setelah ia melihat ketampananku, ia tak jadi suka dengamu." Suara ayah terdengar menembus pintu.

Mendengar 'calon menantu' membuat suhu tubuhku meningkat. Aku kan baru pacaran dengannya sebulan yang lalu. Dan demi Tuhan, aku baru dua puluh dua. Apa ayah bahkan sudah memikirkan seorang cucu? "Ia tidak akan tertarik dengan pria empat puluh delapan tahun, percayalah!"

Terdengar tawa ayah. "Ah, siapa yang tau hati wanita, Naruto?" Kemudian suaranya terdengar menjauh.

Mendengarnya berkata begitu, aku jadi teringat kehidupan sepi ayah setelah ibu meninggal. Ia tidak lagi bekerja terlalu keras. Sesekali memang masih keluar kota, tapi tidak lama. Sekitar dua atau tiga hari saja. Ayah lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Ia pulang tepat waktu, mandi, makan malam, kemudian membantuku belajar. Ketika malam libur ia juga tidak banyak pergi keluar. Hanya sesekali, itupun lebih sering bersamaku. Terkadang Jiraiya-_sensei_, Kakashi-_sensei , _Obito-_ji-san_, dan Rin-_ba-san_ akan datang berkunjung. Mereka akan tertawa bersama di dapur atau di ruang keluarga. Aku juga terkadang ikut bergabung. Senang bisa melihat ayah tertawa.

Pernah sesekali Jiraiya-_sensei_ menawarkan ayah untuk menikah lagi. Tapi ayah selalu menolak. Untuk pria seperti ayah, aku yakin cukup mudah mencari pengganti ibu.

Namun, ketika kilas malam tahun baru itu memenuhi ingatanku. Sepertinya aku mengerti, mengapa ayah tidak mau menikah lagi.

·x·

_Namikaze Minato melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit lantai lima yang lengang. Empat puluh menit menuju tengah malam. Sebenarnya penjenguk sudah tidak diperbolehkan menjenguk. Tapi mengingat siapa pemimpin rumah sakit tempat Kushina dirawat, izin yang kelihatannya tidak sepele itu dapat dengan mudah didapat Minato. _Kau dan Naruto dapat mengunjungi Kushina kapan pun_, ujar Tsunade. Jiraiya berdiri di samping istrinya, jari telunjuk dan jempolnya membentuk huruf O. Ia mengedip pada Minato kala itu._

_ Malam semakin merambah. Dinginnya malam musim dingin terasa menyusup sampai ke tulang. Walaupun di rumah sakit terasa sedikit hangat, Minato masih harus merapatkan _long coat_nya_. _Harusnya ia bisa menyelesaikan laporan konyol itu dengan cepat. Namun Sarutobi-_san_ sedikit menyulitkan tadi._

_ Minato menghela napas panjang. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa Naruto masih bersama Kushina. Anak lelakinya itu mengabarkan, ia akan berangkat ke rumah sakit sendiri kalau sampai jam tujuh malam Minato belum pulang. _Kuso! Mengapa pula aku mau membantu Sarutobi mengecek berkas kasus Orochimaru?

_ Minato membelok ke kiri. Lorong yang akan dilewatinya sedikit lebih terang karena kamar di ujung lorong sana mengeluarkan cahaya dari sela-sela ventilasi yang berada di atas pintu. Semakin ia mendekat, tawa Naruto semakin terdengar. Begitu juga dengan tawa rendah Kushina._ Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?

_Minato mengetuk pintu lantas mendorongnya membuka. Kehangatan dari penghangat ruangan memeluk tubuh lelah lelaki itu. Ia lantas disambut dengan _okaeri_ dari Kushina dan omelan Naruto._

_ "_Gomen, gomen_, Sarutobi-_san _memintaku mencari berkas lama Orochimaru." Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum bersalah._

_ Kushina membulatkan mata, yang membuatnya tampak lucu bagi Minato. "Kulihat di TV Orochimaru sudah tertangkap. Apa dia akan langsung dihukum?"_

_ Minato meminum segelas air, melepas _long coat_nya dan melempar ke arah Naruto yang tengah bergelung di sofa ("Hei!"). Minato memilih tidak memedulikan protes Naruto. Ia memilih duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Kushina. Melihat Minato melakukan hal konyol seperti itu membuat Kushina terkekeh geli._

_ "Apa seharian ini kau merasa sehat?" tanyanya._

_ Kushina menyelipkan tangan kanannya di antara helai-helai pirang Minato yang terjatuh dekat telinga. Kemudian menyusuri rahang Minato dan berhenti di pipinya. "Apa kau tidak lelah? Kau langsung kemari. Apa sudah makan malam?"_

_ Naruto yang menyadari orang tuanya membutuhkan ruang yang lebih pribadi memilih keluar kamar. "Aku mau ke kafetaria."_

_Setelah terdengar debam pelan pintu menutup, Minato baru menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. "Aku tidak lelah."_

_ "Kapan terakhir kau bercermin, Minato? Mata pandamu akan menyaingi mata panda teman Naruto. Siapa namanya? Ah, Gaara."_

_ Minato menghela napas lagi. Tangan kirinya terangkat. Menggenggam tangan Kushina di pipinya. "Kushina, apa hari ini kau merasa sehat?"_

_ Merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi pertanyaan untuk berkelit dari pertanyaan Minato. Kushina akhirnya menjawab, "Siang tadi aku perlu tambahan oksigen. Tapi tidak apa, kok. Apalagi setelah Naruto datang. Aku merasa baik-baik saja."_

_ Ada sembilu yang menyayat hati Minato. Terdengar suara Tsunade-_san_ melintasi ruang kepalanya. _Waktu Kushina tidak lama. Manfaatkan dengan baik. Kau mengerti, Minato?

_ "Apa mereka menolongmu dengan cepat? Mereka langsung ke mari?"_

_ "Ya. Ada Tsunade-_san_ tadi."_

_ Kushina menarik tangannya dari genggaman Minato. Wanita yang sudah mengisi ruang hatinya dari umur sepuluh tahun itu mengubah posisi berbaring. Ia memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi kembang api dari jendela besar._

_ "Minato, maaf, malam tahun baru kali ini aku tidak bisa membuatkan hidangan tahun baru untukmu dan Naruto. Sudah berapa tahun sejak terakhir aku memasak hidangan tahun baru?"_

_ Minato teringat kebiasan keluarga kecilnya kala tahun baru datang. Mereka akan pergi ke kuil, bersenang-senang. Kemudian setelah itu mereka akan kembali ke rumah. Mereka memilih jalan memutar ketika pulang, melewati sungai yang tampak sedikit membeku. Naruto akan berceloteh tentang tahun pelajaran yang akan datang. Mengeluh bagaimana pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan para _sensei _di sekolah semakin banyak. Ketika sampai di rumah, Kushina akan menghidangkan makanan yang hanya dimasaknya saat tahun baru._

Dalam_ getir Minato menjawab, "Dua." Ah, terkadang Minato pun bertanya-tanya kenapa Kushina harus dirawat di rumah sakit ketika tahun baru. "Tapi tahun depan kau akan memasak untuk kami kan?"_

_ Lama Kushina tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minato. Ia terlihat seperti tengah berpikir. _Apa? Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?

_ Minato mengerjapkan matanya. Mengusir bayang kehidupan di mana ia tidak dapat lagi melihat Kushina ketika membuka mata di pagi hari. Bayangan Kushina terpejam dengan wajah damai._

_ Tidak. Kushina, istrinya adalah wanita yang kuat. Minato mengenal Kushina. Istrinya pasti dapat bertahan._

_ Setelah mengetahui kanker yang menggerogoti paru-paru Kushina dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Minato merasa seperti dihantui. Bayangan Kushina terbaring di peti putih mengejar-ngejarnya. Seolah-olah tak ingin membiarkan Minato mengecap lagi kebahagiaan._

_ Minato memberikan yang terbaik untuk istrinya, tentu saja. Memilihkan pengobatan terbaik, dan menemaninya di masa sulit. Mengingat kebahagian yang dulu melingkupi hidupnya dan Kushina dan Naruto, Minato merasa Tuhan tengah mengejeknya. Mungkin pepatah tua yang mengatakan kalau kesedihan adalah kebahagian esok hari, dan kesenangan diiikuti duka esok hari memang benar adanya._

_ "Minato." Kushina menolehkan kepalanya. Sebelum Minato menjawab, Kushina sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku menulis surat."_

_ Lelaki yang seperti Naruto versi dewasa itu bertanya, "Surat?"_

_ Kushina tersenyum lemah. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya ketika aku sudah tak..."_

_ "Kushina!" potong Minato. Namun Kushina memilih tidak memedulikan protes Minato._

_ "Ketika aku sudah tak ada. Mungkin kau akan menemukannya ketika memebereskan kamar ini. Atau mungkin Naruto akan menyerahkan padamu." Kushina tampak pucat. "Tapi aku tak ingin mengambil risiko kalau-kalau ada suster yang mengambil dan membacanya. Maka dari itu aku ingin kau membaca sekarang."_

_ Minato memandang Kushina tak percaya. _Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya kau tidak mau berusaha lagi?

_ "Ada di laci, tolong..." Tangan Kushina terulur menuju meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya._

_ Seluruh hati dan pikirannya meolak mengambil surat itu. Tapi tatapan memohon Kushina memaksanya. Ah, Minato, dari dulu kau memang tak bisa menolak tatapan itu._

_ Minato menarik laci terbuka. Ada selembar kertas putih terlipat menjadi dua di sana. Diambilnya dan diserahkan pada Kushina._

_ "Tidak, kau yang baca. Aku akan mendengarkan." Kushina tersenyum lemah. Wajah cantik istrinya tampak lebih pucat._

_ Minato menarik napas dan mulai membaca . "Kepada Minato. Terima kasih sudah menjadi orang pertama yang mengatakan kalau rambut merahku indah. Aku tidak akan melupakan ketika kau mengatakan hal itu saat pelajaran olahraga. Dasar bodoh. Kau tidak perlu memukul Fugaku karena mengatakan rambutku aneh. _

_Terima kasih juga sudah menemaniku di saat-saat gelapku. Ketika Mito-_baa-san_ meninggal. Ketika aku hampir diculik. Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih karena sudah memintaku menjadi istrimu. Karena membolehkanku melahirkan Naruto untukmu. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan di dunia ini ketika melihat tawamu saat memeluk Naruto untuk kali pertama. Terima kasih karena membolehkan aku merawatmu, merawat anakmu. Kau selalu bisa membuatku merasa bahagia, sungguh! _

_Terima kasih banyak, _Anata_. Dan maaf, jika suatu saat napas yang kumiliki tak bisa lagi memenuhi hidupmu. Tuhan sudah menuliskan semuanya ketika kita bertemu. Aku percaya takdir Tuhan, aku memercayai suatu saat kita akan bepisah. Cepat atau lambat. Ketika napasku tak lagi ada. _

_Aku tau kau akan baik-baik saja, Minato. Kau akan selalu baik-baik saja. Kau akan membesarkan Naruto dengan baik tanpaku suatu saat nanti. Maaf telah merepotkanmu selama ini. Mengurusku yang tiba-tiba sesak napas pasti merepotkan ya? Aku mencintaimu selalu."_

_Selama Minato membaca suratnya, Kushina mengamati wajah Minato. Ia ingin menyimpan semua yang ada pada Minato dengan baik dalam ingatan. Ia ingin mengingat gurat yang muncul di ujung mata Minato ketika suaminya itu tertawa atau tersenyum. Ia ingin mengingat rambut Minato yang sangat bandel kalau disisir. Ia ingin mengingat cerahnya kedua bola kaca Minato. Ia ingin mengingat semuanya. Semua yang ada pada diri suaminya. Kekurangan, kebodohan, kebijaksanaannya._

_Mengingat bagaimana Minato melengkapi hidupnya._

"Ne_, Minato, jangan menangis seperti itu." Minato bahkan tak tau kalau ia menangis._

_Minato mengusap air matanya. Ia kemudian berdiri, melepas sepatu lalu naik ke tempat tidur Kushina. Istrinya itu bergeser ketika membagi pembaringan yang sudah dua bulan ini menopang berat tubuhnya._

_Pria pirang itu menyelinap di antar kehangatan yang ditawarkan Kushina. Memeluknya erat. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu Kushina yang terasa lebih kurus. Tangis Minato masih mengalir, bersama sedu sedan yang hanya boleh Kushina dengar._

_Kushina balas memeluk tubuh suaminya. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Pasti perlu waktu lama untuk menghentikan tangisnya nanti kalau ia membiarkan dirinya menangis._

_Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas dini hari. Langit malam seketika dilatari kembang api warna-warni. Kebahagian jelas terpancar di luar sana. Kushina merasa dirinya diisolasi dari dunia luar. Hanya ia yang tidak boleh menikmati kebahagian tahun baru. Begitu juga dengan Minato dan Naruto._

·x·

Aku sudah kembali dari kafetaria ketika ayah membacakan surat ibu. Tak pernah kulihat ayah menangis sebelumnya. Ayah adalah kepala keluarga yang tangguh. Ia tidak pernah tampak lemah.

Kemudian dua bulan berikutnya ibu meninggal dunia. Meninggalkan kehidupan.

Dua malam sebelum ibu meninggal, ibu memberikan pesan untukku. Yang pada akhirnya, pesan itu menjadi tumpuanku melanjutkan hidup. Waktu dan pesan ibu membaur, menjadikanku baik-baik saja. Setelah membisikkan pesannya, ibu memintaku untuk naik ke ranjang. Aku menurut, dalam pelukan ibu aku menangis tanpa suara. Lalu ayah bergabung, memeluk ibu. Kala itu aku terjepit di antara besi, tapi tak apa. Terjepit tidak masalah asalkan dapat selalu memeluk ibu.

Malam berikutnya ibu kritis. Ibu dipindahkan ke ICU. Setelah dua jam di sana, ibu meminta untuk dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Ibu berpesan, kalau ia meninggal nanti, ia ingin ditidurkan di antara banyak bunga. Ayah menyanggupi tanpa banyak berkata-kata. Ibu tersenyum, menutup matanya perlahan. Lalu ketika aku menatap ibu, kusadari ibu tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi.

Seperti yang kukatakan. Ayah dan aku tidak menangis. Ayah memeluk ibu, mengecup dahinya dan mengatakan kalau ayah selalu mencintai ibu di mana pun ia berada. Aku berdiri di belakang ayah, mengamati semua tindakannya. Ayah kemudian merangkulku. Dengan lirih ayah berkata, "_Senyum ibumu sangat cantik, kan?"_

Ah ya, aku setuju dengan ayah. Kemudian, esok hari ibu dimakamkan di pemakaman umum dekat rumah kami. Seperti yang diminta, ibu dimakamkan dengan berselimut bunga.

Banyak yang menghadiri pemakaman ibu. Jiraiya-_sensei_, Tsunade-_san_, bawahan ayah di kepolisian seperti Obito-_ji-san_, Rin-_ba-san, _Asuma-_san_ pun datang. Tak kusangka Sarutobi-_ji-san_ pun datang. Teman-teman ibu semasa sekolah dulu juga banyak yang datang. Seperti Mikoto-_ba-san_, Fugaku-_ji-san_, keluarga Nara, Yamanaka, bahkan Hyuuga juga. Teman-temanku kala itu juga datang. Sakura-_chan_ bahkan mengintilku ke mana-mana, memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tidak menangis saat ibumu meninggal mungkin terlihat aneh di matanya. Entahlah. Yang jelas aku selalu melihatnya ketika mengalihkan pandangan.

Ketika dimakamkan, ibu terlihat seperti tengah tersenyum. Sangat nyaman. Senyum ibu begitu lembut. Menawarkan kehangatan seorang ibu. Ketika itu kusadari, tak ada lagi orang yang akan menyambutku ketika pulang sekolah dengan senyum. Yang akan selalu menyayangiku tanpa kuminta.

Omong-omong sepertinya sekarang aku sudah menemukan senyum-sangat-cantik milikku. Tapi bukan berarti aku menganggap senyum ibu tidak lebih baik dari senyum-sangat-cantikku ini. Senyum ibu dan senyum_nya_ sama-sama menawan. Yang tanpa mereka mungkin aku tidak ada di sini.

"_Ne_, Naruto. Apa kau yakin?"

Sakura-_chan_ mengencangkan genggaman tangannya di tanganku. Kami tengah melewati jembatan kayu yang di bawahnya mengalir sungai dangkal tempat aku dan ayah biasanya memancing dulu.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan ayahku?" aku balas bertanya alih-alih menjawab.

Sakura-_chan_ mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukan begitu. Ini peringatan hari kematian ibumu kan? Apa tidak apa kalau aku ikut dalam acara keluarga seperti ini?"

Kutolehkan kepala untuk melihat Sakura-_chan_. Gadis ini, yang berusaha mengimbangi langkahku yang cukup lebar ini memang sangat cantik. Di balik kecantikannya tersimpan kekuatan besar. Kekuatan yang kuyakini bisa membawaku menuju manusia sebenarnya, manusia yang _keren_. Kali pertama aku melihat senyumnya, aku langsung mempercayai ketangguhan Sakura-_chan_.

Aku akan mencintai Sakura-_chan_ seperti cara ayah mencintai ibu. Mungkin akan lebih besar dari cinta ayah ke ibu. Semua terasa benar ketika aku bersamanya. Seperti kebersamaanku dengan ibu. Semua terasa benar.

_Ne, ne, _kaa-chan_. Gadis pilihanku tepat kan? Seperti yang _kaa-chan_ pesankan kan? Aku sudah mencari gadis yang mirip _kaa-chan_. Tapi gadisku ini mungkin lebih cantik dari _kaa-chan_, hahaha..._

"Ayah malah menanti kedatanganmu, kok, Sakura-_chan_! Mungkin ibu juga sudah menantimu."

Kami membelok ke kiri di belokan terakhir menuju rumahku. Tercium harum sakura yang di bawa angin. Kelembutan seperti ini ... rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak kurasakan. Setelah kepergian ibu, harum sakura terasa berbeda bagiku.

"Kuharap begitu," bisik Sakura-_chan_. Suaranya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Kuberikan senyum terbaik ala Namikaze padanya. Yang kuharap dapat mengurangi rasa gugup gadis dengan bola kaca favoritku ini. "Percayalah padaku, Sakura-_chan_. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku malah menghawatirkanmu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan ayahku masih cukup muda?" Sakura mengangguk, matanya membulat penasaran. Dengan merendahkan suara dan membungkukkan badan dekat telinganya, aku berbisik dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sok khawatir. "Jangan jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

Di luar dugaanku, Sakura-_chan_ malah berseri-seri. Perkataanku tadi seolah-olah hal paling menarik sedunia. "Oh ya? Mungkin akan menarik menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang jauh lebih dewasa dibanding pemuda _baka_ yang hobinya mendapat jitakan dariku tiap hari."

Kedua bola mataku membulat. "Heeeh?! Katakan kau bercanda, Sakura-_chaaan_!"

* * *

(_listening to crickets' sound)_

hello there. terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca sampai akhir. saya sedang menonton sebuah dorama bergenre _angst_ ketika ide ini muncul begitu saja dan mengusik saya untuk segera ditulis. Naruto terlihat _out of character_ dan sentimental ya? saya sendiri sudah mencoba membuatnya _in_, tapi ternyata sedikit sulit. apalagi kalau menyangkut perihal kematian seorang terkasih, haha. sebenarnya saya ingin menonjolkan sisi _angst romance_nya Minato Kushina. Tapi saya selalu _fail_ ketika menulis adegan yang sedih-sedih, gomen /bow/

oh dan pesan Kushina di atas saya ambil dari _manga_nya dengan perubahan sedikit untuk Tiga Larangan Shinobi.

sekali lagi terima kasih. kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati.

2013 – sato.


End file.
